As a sound processing apparatus for analyzing ambient sound and for carrying out various detections, conventionally, for example, patent literature 1 has proposed a device (hereinafter referred to as “conventional apparatus”).
The conventional apparatus respectively converts collected sound signals from two sound collectors attached to right and left sides of an object of analysis of ambient sound to level signals indicating sound pressure levels. Moreover, the conventional apparatus analyzes ambient sound on the left side based upon the level signal derived from a collected sound signal of the sound collector on the left side. Furthermore, the conventional apparatus analyzes ambient sound on the right side based upon the level signal derived from a collected sound signal of the sound collector on the right side. With this arrangement, the conventional apparatus can analyze ambient sound, such as analysis of the arrival direction of sound, with respect to directions in a wide range.